Night of the WereOcelot
by Exotos135
Summary: It was scary-story telling day so the Fireside Girls get Doofenshmirtz to tell them a scary story, he tells them of the legend of the WereOcelot, a half human half Ocelot Monster from the night, can the Fireside Girls escape from the WereOcelot? One-Shot, rated T to be sure


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Campfire, Middle of the Forest "9:00 PM"*

The Fireside Girls and Isabella were waiting in the campfire middle of the Forest

*So, when is that scientist guy gonna come here?* asked Gretchen

*He said he was going to be here-* replied katie

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz arrived running

***I'm here!*** shouted Doofenshmirtz as he stopped to catch his breath

*Now* resumed Katie

*Sorry I took so long, I was fighting with a certain platypus and-* said Doofenshmirtz before being interrupted

*Not to sound mean, but could you get to the story already?* interrupted Adyson

*Yeah we need to go to sleep already* added Milly

*Ok, if you really wanna hear the story that much* said Doofenshmirtz

Doofenshmirtz sat in a log and started to tell his story

*_It was a dark Night in the middle of the Forest, where a young man was in the Forest for unknown reasons doing something, he_

_met an Ocelot, in the middle of her hunting, the man was ambushed by the Ocelot and fighted back with all his _

_strength!_* said Doofenshmirtz

The Fireside Girls were a bit scared, except Isabella who was unamused

*_But even after all of his efforts, the man barely got out of the fight without a scratch, he had one or two but the one that_

_would change his life forever, was the bite that the Ocelot did on his right arm, when he arrived home he started to feel_

_very awkward, he felt he had the need for more meat, started to act more like an Ocelot each day and night, he started to_

_purr people! And while the last one wasn't so bad, one Tuesday night it finally happened_...* resumed and then paused

Doofenshmirtz

The Fireside Girls were shaking a bit and hugging each other, Isabella was still unamused

*He became... a FURRY"Dun, Dun, DUUUUN"!... Nah I'm kidding, he became a **WEREOCELOT!** A half human half Ocelot monster of the

night, know for their great night vision, agility and a bad habit of _spraying in their victims!_* shouted Doofenshmirtz

The Fireside Girls screamed in unison... except Adyson, who didn't got it

*I don't get it, what's spraying?* asked Adyson

Isabella whispered what "spraying" meant to Adyson, who was disgusted after hearing it

*_That's horrible!_* shouted Adyson in disgust

*And that's not the worst part, the worst part is the he returns every Tuesday night to come for prey to eat, _in the forest!_*

added Doofenshmirtz

*"Gasp" _We're in a forest!_* shouted Katie

*_In the night!_* added Doofenshmirtz

*"Gasp"_ It's night!_* shouted Ginger

*_And his favorite prey are short, cute and fat prey!_* added Doofenshmirtz

_*"_Gasp_" Milly is all of that!_* shouted Adyson

*I'm only chubby!* shouted Milly in an offended tone

*That will work-**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*** added Doofenshmirtz before laughing maniacally

Thunder was heard as the Fireside Girls, except Isabella, screamed in terror

*That's it? That's your story?* asked Isabella

*Well yes, I know it might not be the scariest thing you've ever heard, but I did my best* replied Doofenshmirtz

*Uh-huh... well the story telling is over, thanks for your time umm... Doodlefritz?* said and then asked Isabella

*Doofenshmirtz* answered Doofenshmirtz

*Yeah, thanks for your time, you can leave now* said Isabella

*Fine. bye girls, be careful with the Wereocelot* said Doofenshmirtz as he left the Forest

*Okay, let's get to the tent* said Isabella

*Yes the tent, umm a question chief, what are we doing here?* asked Katie

*Well we need to do something away from home every once in a while* replied Isabella

*Yeah hehehe... Are we really gonna sleep here in the wild? Where the WereOcelot could be waiting?* asked Milly nervously

*You don't really believe that story isn't it?* asked Isabella

*_Nonononono! We just wanna know!_* replied Milly

*Yep, we're sleeping here no matter what* said Isabella

*Oh...* all the Fireside Girls, except Isabella, said in unison

*So get to the giant tent* said Isabella as she pointed at a giant tent nearby

*Inside the giant Tent "9:05"*

Everybody were getting ready to go to sleep

*Okay everybody, good night* said Isabella before going to sleep

Some minutes passed... and passed... and passed... until Gretchen woke up

*C-Chief?* asked Gretchen trying to wake up isabella

*What is it?* asked Isabella half-asleep

*Did you heard that? I-I think I heard an Ocelot howl* answered Gretchen

*It's all in your head Gretchen, get back to sleep* said Isabella half-asleep

*O-Okay* said Gretchen nervously as she went back to sleep

After that, both Katie and Adyson got up

*You heard that?* asked Adyson to Katie

*yeah, but I'm more concerned about something else* replied Katie

*What?* asked Adyson

*I need to go to the bathroom* replied Katie

Cut to Adyson waiting behind a bush, where Katie was doing her duties

*I'm nearly done!* informed Katie to Adyson

Suddenly, a big shadow appeared in front of Adyson, causing her to shake

***WE-WE-WE-WE-WE-WE-WE-WE-WE-WE-*** repeated Adyson

*I'm done... what's wrong?* said and then asked Katie as she got out of the bush

***WE-WE-WE-WE-WE-WE-WE-WE-WE-WE-!*** repeated Adyson as she pointed to the big Shadow Figure

Both Katie and Adyson hugged each other in fear and repeated over and over until they decided to run away

***WEREOCELOOOOOT!*** shouted Katie and Adyson in unison as they were running away from the Shadow Figure

*Back at the Giant tent*

***WEREOCELOT! _RUN FOR YOUR LIFE_**_!_* shouted Katie as she and Adyson went to the giant tent, causing everybody to wake up

*What's wrong? Is morning already?* asked Ginger

***NO! **_**IT'S THE WEREOCELOT!**_* shouted both Katie and Adyson in unison

*You really saw it?* asked Isabella

***YEAH! **_**IT WAS BIG, SCARY AND WITH FUR!**__* _screamed Adyson

***WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW IF WE WANNA LIVE!*** screamed Katie

*Look gals, if you wanna scare us that's fine but it's time to-* said Isabella before she stopped

Everybody felt a presence approaching the tent

*W-w-what's that? asked Milly

*Don't worry gals, it can't be the-* said Isabella before being interrupted

The WereOcelot suddenly appeared

***WEREOCELOOOOT!*** screamed the Fireside Girls in unison

***Me need to use bathroom!*** shouted the WereOcelot

All the girls screamed while running out of the tent

***Ooooooh... Me feels better!*** shouted the Wereocelot as he got out of the tent

The Fireside Girls were running for their life's as the WereOcelot started to chase them to the forest

*Who would have know that story was true?!* said Isabella

*What are we gonna do now?!* asked Holly

*Yeah! I'm too young to die! let alone be sprayed on!* shouted Adyson

*Look Gals don't freak out even more, I know there's some way to escape that thing!* said Isabella

***How!?*** asked Gretchen

*Hmmm... _I know! quick to the bushes!_* shouted Isabella

The Fireside Girls quickly jumped to the bushes to hide from the WereOcelot as he started to smell their scent

*Okay everybody, don't freak out or shout out loud and we will be fine* explained Isabella

The WereOcelot started to smell the scent of the Fireside Girls

***Me smell stinky girls!*** shouted the WereOcelot

*That's offensive! _I bath before coming here!_* shouted Adyson

after hearing that, the WereOcelot appeared in the bush, causing the Fireside Girls to run away again

*Now what do we do?!* asked Gretchen

***I don't know!*** shouted Isabella

The Fireside Girls fell to the ground in an dead-end

*_Ouch!_* shouted Milly

The Fireside Girls got up just as the WereOcelot jumped down to the dead-end, just in front of the girls

*Nowhere to run... Nowhere to escape* remarked Holly

*Why didn't we got prepare for this thing?* asked Gretchen

*I don't know... but what can we do now?* replied and then asked Isabella

Suddenly, the howl of another WereOcelot was heard just as another, smaller WereOcelot appeared

*You won't touch this girls in _my_ guard!* shouted the smaller WereOcelot

*_GAH! __**ANOTHER WEREOCELOT! RUN!**_* screamed Katie as she tried to run away

*Hold on Katie, I think this is a good WereOcelot* said Milly

***Me hungry! Me gonna eat stinky girls and you do nothing!*** shouted the bigger WereOcelot

*Psst, the only way to defeat a WereOcelot is to say it's human name 3 times* whispered the smaller Wereocelot to the

Fireside Girls

*And what's his human name?* asked Gretchen

*It's Roger-* said the WereOcelot before the bigger WereOcelot attacked

Both WereOcelot's started to fight, the bigger one clearly getting the upper hand

*Say it! **now!*** shouted the smaller WereOcelot

*_Roger Roger Roger!_* shouted the Fireside Girls

After hearing that, the bigger WereOcelot passed out, fell to the ground and returned to his human form, Roger Doofenshmirtz

*... That was it?* asked Adyson

*Yes, and be grateful he didn't do anything to you, I'm gonna take him home, you return to your own business* explained the

smaller the WereOcelot

The smaller WereOcelot grabbed Roger and went jumping back to Danville... Before jumping back to where the girls were

*Do you want me to take you home?* asked the WereOcelot

*Please* said Isabella

*Okay, grab my back and I'll jump back to Danville* said the WereOcelot

The girls grabbed the WereOcelot back and he ready to jump

*To Danville and nowhere else!* shouted WereOcelot before jumping back to Danville

The End


End file.
